Can You Feel the Love Tonight
by officespace
Summary: Just a little fluff for a contest I'm entering. My personal goal: Keep the story exactly 1,000 words! Destiel.


Dean, Castiel, and Sam sat on the couch in their motel watching Disney films for research in hopes to catch a Demi-God, who felt it necessary to grant everyone in the small town of Applesville their wildest dreams. There had been reports of people professing their love in strange places, people dancing in the streets, and other things you'd only see in movies. Sam thought it would be a good idea to hop on the case before someone gets hurt or worse.

"Do we really have to watch this?" Dean complained as he watched the singing boar and meerkat stalk through the jungle.

"Dean, it could be worse." Sam relaxed on the couch. He didn't want to admit it, but he was actually enjoying himself. He and Dean never had family time like this.

Dean grumbled and pouted.

Sam rolled his eyes and ignored his complaining brother who whined like he was being tortured in hell.

"That's not how it happens." Castiel squinted at the screen, watching the two lions court each other.

Dean sighed for the fifth time that night. "Cas, yes we've explained this already." Castiel inability to understand modern references was ever enduring.

"The male lion does not sing to his mate, it's more of like a rawr." Castiel drew his hands to his face to show the gravity of the situation. "Then she submits and he ejects-"

"Wo wo!" Dean cut him off. "Ain't no body ejected anything in here."

Sam laughed. "Cas this is a kids movie."

Dean shuck his head, stealing glances between the TV and the clock.

"I'm not sure what she finds appealing about walking." Castiel watched the mermaid admire the man on the ship.

Sam looked at Cas. "It's something she's never experienced before."

Castiel stared at Sam as if he had said something clearly offensive. "Flying is better, I would not trade that for walking." Castiel stated flatly.

Dean rolled his eyes, wishing this movie marathon was over, but he thought it was cute the way Cas turned his nose up.

Sam shrugged. "To each it's own."

"How does her neck not break!?" Dean was near shouting.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean her hair is magic."

"Bullshit, what if it gets caught on something and with hair that long it's going to get caught!" Dean waved his hands above his head, demonstrating how ridiculously long the girl's hair was.

Castiel looked at the TV, enchanted by the tale. "There was a holy object similar to this that God planted on Earth. It granted heeling powers and was guarded for centuries by holy monks."

Sam and Dean looked at Cas in amazement, sometimes they forgot that Cas was an angel, even though with each passing day he was becoming more and more human.

"I still call bullshit on her hair." Dean sat back.

"Dean," Sam rolled his eyes in aggravation.

"How have we not met Hercules?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged.

"I've meet him." Castiel commented.

"And?" Sam looked at him.

Castiel turned and looked at him.

"Is he nice?" Sam waved his hand encouraging Cas to continue.

"He was honorable, but I will say the Greek statues are not very actuate."

Dean slowly turned to Cas. "I need a drink."

Sam laughed out loud.

"Hawaiian roller coaster ride!" Dean shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Dean!" Sam punched his brother.

"What? I'm getting into it!"

Castiel stared at the TV. "It's comforting to see how friendly people can be towards alien creatures." His expression softened.

"Yeah." Dean nudged. "Remember, remember when we met? Remember." Dean slurred, his cheeks reddening from the amount of alcohol he drank.

"Yes Dean you stabbed me." Castiel said flatly.

Dean froze like a kid that had his candy stolen.

Sam smirked then broke out into laughter. He grabbed and cracked open a can of PBR. "Cas, you want one?"

"Thank you Sam." Castiel smiled, despite Dean's continued shock.

This was by far the most entertaining thing they had ever seen. They weren't making any breaks in the case but they were dying of laughter as they watched Cas dance and sing to My Favorite Things. Sam laughed and laughed until it felt like he had to pee so he excused himself for the night, giggling and laughing all the way to the bathroom.

"Cas you're cracking me up." Dean wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry Dean." Cas furrowed his brow and grabbed Dean's face.

"What are you doing?" Dean laughed, he was coming down from his buzz but he still felt great.

"Checking for cracks." Castiel stared into Dean's deep green eyes.

"It's an expression Cas." Dean smiled and grabbed Cas' hands and clasped them in his own.

"Dean, what are your favorite things?" Cas asked, unable to control the blood rushing to his cheeks.

Dean smiled. "Ah, well, um." He laughed off his own uneasiness "Way to put me on the spot Cas." Dean felt nervous but he couldn't figure out why. "Well I like my baby and what would I do without Sammy. And ah," Dean paused awkwardly, as if something deep down was trying to crawl it's way out. He swallowed hard. "Ah. What are your favorite things Cas?" Dean was quick to avoid the question.

"It's you Dean." Cas said bluntly before collapsing into a fit of sleep on his lap.

Dean was shocked but not disgusted, he just caught his friend and positioned him on the couch to make him more comfortable. "You're my favorite thing too Cas." Dean whispered into Cas' ear.

Sam stole a look around the corner. "Caaaaan you feeeel the loooove tonighhhht!" He sung just loud enough for Dean to hear. Dean shot him a death glare. Sam made a heart with his hands and did a quick duck face before disappearing into the bathroom. He knew he would pay for it in the morning but it was worth it. Dean pushed a hair from Cas' face, sightly thanking Sam for the movie idea.


End file.
